


中世纪Paro

by Oddinaaaaaa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddinaaaaaa/pseuds/Oddinaaaaaa
Summary: 一个Jelix中世纪AU，Lof放不出来先放在这里。"Men att evigt krankt betraktasina sjuka drag och minerse, hur döden lömskt och saktahärjar oss till grå ruiner"-Men





	中世纪Paro

中世纪Paro。维京Pew和吟游诗人Jack。其实还是很合适的，正好Bard是爱尔兰人比较多。但是维京可能丹麦人会远多于瑞典人。没多少，写了个开头。

 

 

 

 

_“ **我听见雷电在轰鸣** **，** 白色的光芒重击于南方深蓝的海岸线，击起吞噬平原的波浪。海风凛冽，刮断了南方人的船桨使得他们不能在水面通行，只能成为北方人的奴隶。巨人杀死了一头母牛献祭给神；奥丁现身。”_  
  
_“假如你顺从自己的心，你会成为一位王者。”_

  
  
瞎眼的先知抬起头，用凹陷的眼皮看向身前的年轻人。正如所有这个年纪的武士，他蓄着长长的胡须，微卷的头发向后梳去，在脑后扎起一条细长的辫子。他比大多数人高些，常年的打猎与战斗使他拥有紧实的肌肉，可以在冬日里长时间前行。他的指甲缝里依旧残存着几分血渍；那是他刚刚宰杀一头牛时未清洗干净的痕迹。下一次掠夺即将开始，他替代父亲宰杀了牲畜献祭给奥丁，又来到这里听得先知的告诫。  
  
  
他站在原地不动，似乎没有明白先知摊开手掌的意义。尊贵的先知不耐烦地向他抬起手掌要收取窥探未来的报酬，而Felix似乎终于回过神来。他皱紧眉头向后退了几步，抓起脚边的战斧跑出了巫师的帐篷，走之前还不忘回头辱骂了两句。

  
  
“操，如果你说我要舔你的手掌的话，那我干脆就不来问了。”  
  
  
  
  
_**米斯加尔特的春日时绿意盎然，梣木和榆树枝交错的林间生机勃勃。** 金发的年轻人潜伏在树后，手里提着一把战斧：他在猎杀一只公山羊。即使他现在甚至不知自己身处何方，但本能依旧告诉他这么做。这只山羊拥有漂亮的白色皮毛，制成一件外套可以帮助人度过北方下一个寒冷的冬日。那只山羊没有察觉他的靠近；时间到了，他自信掷出手中的武器，却没能击中。那只山羊在他攻击之前便向前冲去，影子很快在林中消失。_

  
_他大声诅咒了一句，却不想放弃。年轻人快速拾起了斧子，向着山羊的方向奔跑，却发现森林到了尽头，而海岸出现。白色的皮毛已经无影无踪，灰色的海面上停着一艘奇大无比的船，可以穿越任何狂风暴雨，将人送到安全的彼岸。_

  
_**他登上那艘船。**_  
  
  
  
Sean猛地从梦中惊醒。他抬起头，四周黑暗而安静。马车边的稻草垛上，篝火缓慢地燃烧着，依旧发出噼里啪啦的轻响。他的短剑还在手边，赖以生存的短笛也安然无恙。他深吸了一口气，坐起身来给火堆添加柴火，却依旧感觉冰冷从指缝中钻入，似乎是因为他还没完全从梦境中离开。

 

同伴探来好奇的目光，他目光注视火苗，缓缓描述那场景：  
  


_“ **船在海面上连成了陆地。** 这些船并不互相连接，但数量庞大。每一艘船有超过十根桨，上面坐着二十个或更多的男人。他们每个人都全副武装，毫无畏惧，即使上帝降下闪电阻止他们继续前行。”_

  
他很困惑地喃喃：“ **我看见了一个男人。**...我也并不知道他是谁，为什么是他。即使他违背了上帝的命令，但我并不恐惧，也不憎恶他。”  
  


“我觉得我很快就会见到他了。”

 

 

*舔手掌是维京传奇里的梗，拉格纳在听从了先知的建议后舔了先知的手掌。

*Felix是伯爵的儿子，算是比较高等的阶级。


End file.
